Sunrise
by nature-girlie
Summary: RJ, sequel to Moonpath! COMPLETE... Check it out!
1. Default Chapter

Sunrise  
  
Pairing: Rory & Jess  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to my other story "Moonpath". You may need to read it to understand some thing that's going to happen in this story. Also note that English isn't my first language, so there might be some grammar stuff wrong etc.  
  
I GONNA START UPDATING THIS STORY AGAIN! YIPPII! SO, I need your reviews, to tell me how I've done!  
  
This story begins right from the end of the last chapter of Moonpath.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. All the praise and glory to A S-P!  
  
Rory was walking back home. She was so happy; she had finally admitted the feelings she had for Jess. When she opened the front door, she noticed that her mother was watching TV on the couch.  
  
"Hey, I'm home!  
  
"Hey" said Lorelai, and continued "So. You're now with Jess."  
  
"Yeah, I'm now with Jess", said Rory, with a big smile on her face. Rory sat next to her mom. Neither one of them didn't say anything, it was dead silent. Lorelai saw Rory's face; it was so bright and happy. She looked so different than those days that she was with Dean.  
  
"You look like the happiest person alive"  
  
"Well, I think I am" Rory answered smiling even more, "I feel so much better now that I've finally admitted my feelings to Jess."  
  
"What do you feel for him, Rory?"  
  
"I don't know. Only thing I can tell, is that I'm much happier now. The feeling is just different, I can't tell how I feel, because I don't really know it by myself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Only thing that I know is that it's something more than I felt for Dean"  
  
"Rory, I have to tell you this. I don't really enjoy the fact that you're with Jess now. But I've seen your face. You look so happy. And tell the truth, I saw this coming. By the last few weeks, you've been out more with Jess than with Dean. I'm not mad at you, I may be little mad at Jess, but I give him a chance." Lorelai said smiling a little bit. "So, how did you to get together?"  
  
Rory answered smiling "Well, you knew about the kiss, and this morning. Well Jess had written a little note and put it between the pages of one of my school books. Well, I noticed it only in the last lesson..."  
  
At the same time:  
  
Jess stayed at the bridge a while after Rory had left. He was walking towards the diner. But he had no idea what was going to happen ...  
  
A/N: This was the first chapter... I'm not really so satisfied with this first chapter, I thought it would've been longer... But the first (and the last) chapter is the hardest to write. Review and tell me, what do you think? I'm not really sure how this story is going to end (like I had, when I wrote Moonpath) , so feel free to give me some ideas! Next Chapter is coming out as soon as I have a chance to write it; maybe it takes to next Monday! 


	2. Sunrise chapter 2

~ Sunrise ~  
  
I GONNA START UPDATING THIS STORY AGAIN! YIPPII! SO, I need your reviews, to tell me how I've done!  
  
End of last chapter:  
  
Jess stayed at the bridge a while after Rory had left. He was walking towards the diner. But he had no idea what was going to happen ...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jess entered the diner; it was empty so Jess took the stairs up. He heard that Luke was speaking in phone. He walked in and when Luke noticed it, he said quick bye and put the phone down.  
  
"Hey ," said Luke  
  
"Hey! Who was that? " Jess asked  
  
"Um... well... it was... it was your mother. She wants that...um... she wants you to go back to ..." Luke was saying but Jess interrupted him  
  
"No, No way I'm going back, No way!" Jess shouted.  
  
"I know this comes on a bad time, but" Luke said trying to calm his nephew down.  
  
"No, I'M NOT GOING BACK!"  
  
"She really wants you to come back"  
  
"No, No and NO! I'm NOT going back"  
  
"Go at least to meet her! She's really upset."  
  
"Why? Her boyfriend dumped her, wow, that's something new" Jess replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, she has checked in to "Get free from alcohol- clinic", and she really wants you to be there. She need you, Jess." Luke said calmly.  
  
"When?" Jess asked, the voice was barely audible. He sat down to the couch. He really needed to sit down.  
  
"As soon as possible. She really needs you there."  
  
"I can't believe this, finally when my life isn't anymore a big mess, this happens."  
  
"She just wants to do something right."  
  
"But why now..." He sat up from the couch "I have to go" and he walked out. He headed to the palce that always made him calm down – the bridge.  
  
Few hours goes by. Luke is getting little worried, of course Jess had disappeared for few hours before but this time it was new. There was only one thing to do – only one person would know where to find Jess.  
  
Same time at the Gilmore house:  
  
"I'm heading to bed now" Rory said.  
  
"Sure babe. Goodnight" Lorelai said and pecked her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Goodnigh.." the phone rings "I answer that."  
  
"Hallo", she answers the phone  
  
"Hey Rory, here's Luke."  
  
"Hey, What's up? Did something happen to Jess?"  
  
"Well...no... well... I don't really know. I got a phone call from his mother and he just took of. I was just thinking that you'd know where he is."  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure he comes back soon." Rory said concerned.  
  
"Ok. Bye"  
  
"Bye" Rory said and put the phone down. Just then Rory realized where Jess might be.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out for a while" Rory said putting her coat on.  
  
"Ok! Remember you have school tomorrow, don't be late"  
  
Rory wandered the Stars Hollow streets for a while and then headed to the bridge. When she was at the bridge, she noticed Jess. He just lay there. And Rory got really worried...  
  
A/N Here was the second chapter! Review please and give me ideas. I'm sorry I had to stop it there, I gotta go to school (well I would rather stay home and write more...)! 


	3. Sunrise Chapter 3

~ Sunrise ~  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Disclaimer: Ups, I forgot it from the first chapter, well I still don't own anything --- all the praise and glory to A S-P  
  
A/N, I GONNA START UPDATING THIS STORY AGAIN! YIPPII! SO, I need your reviews, to tell me how I've done! I've rewritten the end of this chapter, so you may have to read this chapter again!  
  
End of last chapter:  
  
Rory wandered the Stars Hollow streets for a while and then headed to the bridge. When she was at the bridge, she noticed Jess. He just laid there. And Rory got really worried...  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Jess heard food steps, he knew it was Rory. He could tell it about the way she walked.  
  
"Luke told you, didn't he" he asked.  
  
Rory watched him carefully. Jess finally sat up looking at the water.  
  
"Did tell me what? "  
  
"Oh, nothing"  
  
"What Jess? Luke called me a while ago and didn't know where you were, plus now you're sitting here all alone"  
  
"I'm not alone, you're here" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Jess, come on. What's the matter?"  
  
"Liz wants me back to New York"  
  
"Oh" was the only thing that Rory could say.  
  
"Yeah, and guess how does it feel?"  
  
There was dead silent. You could hear only the leaves rustling in the air.  
  
"When your life is no more a big mess, it takes one person to spoil everything "  
  
Jess looked at Rory. Rory wasn't sure, but she thought that she saw tears in his eyes. His eyes were so close – but still so far away. Rory walked to Jess and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Why does she want you to go back?"  
  
"She has checked in to "Get free from alcohol"-clinic. Finally got enough sense in her big head that she checked in..."  
  
Rory hugged him even more when she said  
  
"There's one question to ask. Do you wanna go back?"  
  
"Yeah.. no... I don't know. Luke said that I could just visit there. Rory, what should I do?"  
  
"You know that I can't answer that question, but go at least to visit"  
  
"Yeah." He said and kissed Rory to her forehead. "Thanks for coming here"  
  
"Always, Jess, Always" She smiled and kissed him on the lips. He answered to the kiss.  
  
"I'm going there tomorrow"  
  
"You chose the right thing"  
  
"I hope your right"  
  
"I'm always right!" Rory said and made Jess smile.  
  
"You should go home, you have school tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah. Is everything alright now?"  
  
"Yes it is.. Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Dodger" Rory said pressing her lips to give him a quick kiss, but Jess didn't let her go. They kissed there for few minutes.  
  
"You should really get going"  
  
"I am..." Rory said and walked away, knowing already what she was going to do on the next day. She walked home and to her room. She took her duffel bag and packed some things to it. It was almost midnight when she went to bed feeling at the same time happy but little worried for Jess.  
  
- Next morning-  
  
Rory and Lorelai were already at Luke's when Jess walked down the stairs.  
  
"I need coffee" Lorelai was begging.  
  
"No, you've already drank three cups" Luke said to Lorelai and then noticed Jess carrying his duffel bag.  
  
"So, you're going"  
  
"Yeah, the bus leaves at twenty minutes" he said and walked outside, giving Rory a quick kiss on the way.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go now too"  
  
"Yeah. Remember to call me" Lorelai said  
  
At the bus stop.  
  
"Hey" Rory said to Jess dropping her bag to the ground.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? Don't you have school?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm coming with you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm coming with you to New York"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As much as I just can" she said smiling. When Jess saw the smile, he started to smile too.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'm not doing this for you, I'm going to a holiday" Rory said teasingly. Jess looked her with a surprised face, but Rory couldn't keep the straight face, she burst to laugh.  
  
"Oh, you know what I do for girls who trick me"  
  
"Well tell me."  
  
"oh no I wont" He said, smirking. Slowly he leaned towards her and kissed her. They were kissing at the time when the bus arrived and they walked in.  
  
"New York here we come!" Rory said when they sat down.  
  
Back at diner!  
  
"So, Jess went back to New York"  
  
"Yeah, I think he chose right. I hope Rory wouldn't be sad, 'because Jess went there?"  
  
"Luke, Rory went with him"  
  
"What? You let her?!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Well, she only begged millions and millions times... I had no other choise, If I wouldn't give her the permission, she probably called me tonight and told me that she's in New York."  
  
"And you're all right with the fact that she would be spending time alone with Jess"  
  
"Yeah... I don't trust Jess, but I do trust Rory. I know she wouldn't do anything stupid. Can I have coffee to-go, I gotta run!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
She gripped the coffee and left. Maybe she was lying to Luke, she wasn't completely honest, she hated this.  
  
A/N... so they both are going to NY, what's gonna happen, well I let you guys know as soon as the exam week is over! ~n-g~  
  
A/N--- next chapter coming out... probably TOMORROW! R/R Soon! ~n-g~ 


	4. Sunrise Chapter 4

~ Sunrise ~  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Disclaimer: Ups, I forgot it from the first chapter, well I still don't own anything --- all the praise and glory to A S-P  
  
A/N Here's a totally new chapter enjoy as I'm enjoying my new computer :) I'm still sorry, if there's any mistakes in my grammar, I'm a bit annoyed at this time because me English exam didn't go as I wished... So, on with the story!  
  
~end of the last chapter~  
  
"I'm not doing this for you, I'm going to a holiday" Rory said teasingly. Jess looked her with a surprised face, but Rory couldn't keep the straight face, she burst to laugh.  
  
"Oh, you know what I do for girls who trick me"  
  
"Well tell me."  
  
"Oh no I won't. " He said, smirking. Slowly he leaned towards her and kissed her. They were kissing at the time when the bus arrived and they walked in.  
  
"New York here we come!" Rory said when they sat down.  
  
**  
  
"Well, she only begged millions and millions times... I had no other choise, If I wouldn't give her the permission, she probably called me tonight and told me that she's in New York."  
  
"And you're all right with the fact that she would be spending time alone with Jess"  
  
"Yeah... I don't trust Jess, but I do trust Rory. I know she wouldn't do anything stupid. Can I have coffee to-go, I gotta run!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
She gripped the coffee and left. Maybe she was lying to Luke, she wasn't completely honest, she hated this.  
  
~ Sunrise chapter 4 ~  
  
Rory and Jess were sitting side by side in the bus. They were both reading. Jess was actually a bit nervous. He didn't really know what to do when they got to New York. He didn't know if she was going to sleep at his flat, or if she was going to stay in a hotel. Slowly he started to remember the places they were driving through.  
  
"It's gonna be only a ten minutes, 'till we're there." Jess said  
  
"Ok." Rory answered. "Man I've exhausted, why did you have to leave this early?"  
  
"well first of all, you would've have school today and second...if you have told me, maybe I would been leaving later... Your own fault!"  
  
"Bah! If I told you, that wouldn't be no surprise!"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks by the way.  
  
"For?"  
  
"For coming here with me."  
  
"It's no problem, and I don't have a Friday night dinner, mom's going there alone!  
  
"I knew there was something else behind this!"  
  
"There always is, there always is" Rory said quietly.  
  
At the same time in Lorelai's inn  
  
"What, Rory is in New York" Emily shouted on the phone.  
  
"Yes, she went with Jess and she's staying there for a while."  
  
"Who's Jess?"  
  
"Jess is her boyfriend"  
  
"What happened to Dean?"  
  
"She broke up with him"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because of Jess"  
  
"When"  
  
"..., What damn cross-examination is this? Rory will tell you when she comes back. I will be coming alone, and that's it. Ok? No other questions. Bye!  
  
"what.." Emily said listening the dial tone.  
  
Back to the buss  
  
"This is our stop" Jess said.  
  
Rory and Jess took their stuff and walked out of the bus.  
  
"I was just wondering, where you gonna sleep?" Jess asked  
  
"At your place, if it's not bothering?" Rory said quietly, and Jess felt happy. +she's gonna stay at my flat+  
  
"Of course not. This way." He said smiling.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I gotta leave it here. I still have to do my Swedish homework. Which I'm not so interested about, but still gotta do those! I'll be updating this story , well I don't know if I have enough time to write this week 'cause I'm going to Kilpisjärvi for the weekend, so it's probably going to be at next week! R/R 


	5. Sunrise Chapter 5

Sunrise   
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Disclaimer: Ups, I forgot it from the first chapter, well I still don't own anything --- all the praise and glory to A S-P  
  
A/N I'm **REALLY** sorry for all my readers.. I haven't been updating :) But here's a new chapter to enjoy. There still might be grammar mistakes etc.. I'm (sadly) using my older computer, 'cause the internet doesn't really work in the new one.. And this stupid thing, doesn't have grammar checker :).. This chap is really short, but I promise I WILL UPDATE IF NOT TOMORROW THEN NEXT WEEK! Now let's go on with the story! Oh yeah, and this chap is dedicated to _Smile1, poodernight_ and _swayland._ (YOU GUYS (!?) ROCK MY WORLD!)  
  
end of the last chapter  
  
"I was just wondering, where you gonna sleep?" Jess asked  
  
"At your place, if it's not bothering?" Rory said quietly, and Jess felt happy. she's gonna stay at my flat  
  
"Of course not. This way." He said smiling.  
  
Sunrise Chapter 5  
  
_**In NY**_  
  
Rory and Jess are standing outside the lift. They entered few moments ago to high 25-floor building right next to Washington Square Park. As the lift comes down, Rory and Jess go in and they're on they way to Mariano department. They come to a long hallway, and Jess starts to walk towards the southern end. Number 69 (a/n: don't ask, that was my friends idea!) was the number of the flat. Jess opens the door and they walk in.  
  
"Wow, this is huge" Rory said as they walked in.  
  
"Yeah, well it's the only thing I'm proud of here in NY, everything else has been a mess" Jess answered and dropped himself to the couch.  
  
"Hey, where did that come from?" Rory asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"I'm.... I'm just... I'm just annoyed. I'd rather stayed in Stars Hollow, than here! Thank god you're here as well, I've probably killed myself by this hour"  
  
"What hell are you talking about mister!"  
  
"Well, let's just say these corners aren't my favorite places in this world.. Bad things has happened.."  
  
"Jess, tell me. I don't want you to keep those things inside you"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Jess almost shouted, stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"Why, well maybe 'cause I love you" she said and continued "Uh... I meant that.."  
  
"It's ok, I love you too"  
  
"You do?" Rory looked surprised.  
  
"yeah" Jess said and smiled.  
  
"Well, then come here, kiss me and tell me what's wrong with you!"  
  
Jess couldn't say no to her girlfriend and so he walked back to the couch, and kissed her.  
  
"Well..."  
  
AN: Sorry this was really SHORT chapter. But It may not take that long to me update again, 'cause I all ready know what's gonna happen in the next chap.. REVIEW (to tell the truth, It makes my mind work faster!) and tell me would you like to know why Jess was so upset (and I'f you do, what would you like it to be, 'cause I have few ideas, but I'd like to hear (well read) yours!) Go read my livejournal (it's the homepage, in my custom url), there I (MAY) inform you when I'm gonna update etc. It's both in Finnish and in English (well some days are only in Finnish..) n-g 


	6. Sunrise Chapter 6

**Sunrise **  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Disclaimer: Ups, I forgot it from the first chapter, well I still don't own anything --- all the praise and glory to A S-P  
  
**A/N** Yeah, I got this story updated! Well it wasn't like I promised (tomorrow/next week), it's the week after next week... There might be (read: there is) grammar and spelling mistakes etc.. I'm (sadly) using my older computer, 'cause the internet doesn't really work in the new one.. And this stupid thing, doesn't have grammar checker :).. There's only one or two chaps left, but I've already written the first chapter of the next story in the Nature wonders- saga. Oh yeah, and read my "I drove all night" fic, it's rated R... But on with the story... Oh, sentences between 's are thoughts!  
  
_**end of the last chapter**_  
  
"Why, well maybe 'cause I love you" she said and continued "Uh... I meant that.."  
  
"It's ok, I love you too"  
  
"You do?" Rory looked surprised.  
  
"yeah" Jess said and smiled.  
  
"Well, then come here, kiss me and tell me what's wrong with you!"  
  
Jess couldn't say no to her girlfriend and so he walked back to the couch, and kissed her.  
  
"Well..."  
  
**_Sunrise Chapter 6_**  
  
**In NY**  
  
After the long talk about Jess' past, they started to read. Poe's horror stories whipped them soon and they fell asleep on the couch.  
  
where am I? She noticed his arms that were holding here tight and close. It was 4:23 and it was dark. Not time to wake up. Rory snuggled even closer to him and kissed him smoothly to the lips. Soon she was sound asleep.  
  
She woke up next morning to a coffee smell. She got up and noticed that Jess was in the kitchen. She walked there and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Morning, my love" she said.  
  
"Morning" he answered and kissed her lightly to the lips. "What do you wanna do today?"  
  
"Well we could go to the Washington Square park to read and to that cd- store you told about last night ." Rory said as she sat down to the chair.  
  
" Ok. The food is almost ready. Do you want some coffee? Or wait.. Of course you do" He poured a cup of coffee and gave it to her"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The breakfast was soon ready and they started to eat. Just when they were finishing the meal, Rorys cell phone rang.  
  
"Rory... Hey Mom.. Yea, we got here fine... This flat is amazing... It's huge.. You should see Jess' room.. Duh, lot's and lot's book all around the room... I don't know... We're going to Washington Square park and one cd-store today... Yeah, I know. Have a nice day... I tell him. I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Your mother"  
  
"Yeah. She said to tell hi to you too."  
  
"Thanks" He got up and took her plate as well. He put them to the disk and turn around to see Rory standing there.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey.. Umm. I was just wondering.. well... umm.. You know... we came here to see your mother..."  
  
"Yeah I know... I called to the rehab- center this morning and told that I was coming tomorrow."  
  
"Oh.. ok. That's fine. I'm gonna go to change my clothes and then we can go out"  
  
"Ok.. See you in five"  
  
_Next chap:_ Park, cd-store, Jess' mother, some shopping, return to SH. (so it should be much longer!)  
  
**AN:** Sorry this was AGAIN a SHORT chapter. But It may not take that long to me update again, 'cause I almost know what's gonna happen in the next chap.. I'm not making any promises about the time when I 'm going to update next time. Maybe even this week, but I may take a while.. This isn't as easy to write as Moonpath was.. REVIEW (to tell the truth, It makes my mind work faster!). Go read my livejournal, there I (MAY) inform you when I'm gonna update etc. It's both in Finnish and in English (well some days are only in Finnish..) n-g 


	7. Sunrise Chapter 7

**SUNRISE**

_Pairing:_ R/J  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Ups, I forgot it from the first chapter, well I still don't own anything --- all the praise and glory to A S-P  
  
_**A/N**_ Here it is. Chapter number 7! There might be (read: there is) grammar and spelling mistakes etc.. I'm (sadly) using my older computer, 'cause the internet doesn't really work in the new one.. And this stupid thing, doesn't have grammar checker :).. This is the _**LAST**_ chapter, but hold on, the sequel, the last part of my nature wonders saga, is coming soon! It's called Nightless Night. And I've NEVER been in NY (well In States nether) so, there's no street names etc... I didn't have time to do some research.

**_Note: I didn't remember which day that tutoring/car crash happened. So I decided it was Thursday. So Moonpath happened Thursday and Friday. And now in sunrise it's Sunday morning. And that's why I have changed one sentence from chapter 6!_**

-end of the last chapter-

"Hey"

"Hey.. Umm. I was just wondering.. well... umm.. You know... we came here to see your mother..."

"Yeah I know... I called to the rehab- center this morning and told that I was coming _today_." (A/N The change!)

"Oh.. ok. That's fine. I'm gonna go to change my clothes and then we can go out"

"Ok.. See you in five"

**_Sunrise Chapter 7_**

Jess and Rory were walking down the street. They walked finger entwined. They had just visited the cd-store. Rory had found Go-Go's vinyl for her mom. And it was signed by Belinda. Before that they had sat in Washington Square Park reading and eating hot dogs. They were heading towards the rehab-center. Jess hadn't really spoken anything in the whole day. When they reached the center, Jess stopped.

"I can't go there"

"Yes you can. You have to see her."

"I know, but she looks terrible. I can't imagine how she looks like. I've seen her few times that she hasn't taken alcohol for weeks..."

"Jess, just go in. She's your mom even if she looks just like death alive. She wanted to see you. Just go in" Rory said and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"Ok."

They both walked in. Rory sat in the waiting area when Jess walked to disk.

"Hey, we're here to meet my mother Liz Danes. I called here in the morning."

"You're Jess Mariano?"

"Yeah"

" Ok. Follow me. Your mom has been waiting for you."

The nurse stand up and started to walk towards closed doors. Jess winked to Rory and she followed them.

" She's here. But you can stay only an half an our. Visiting hours actually ended an hour ago, but her doctor said it'd be fine"

" Ok"

Rory sat to a chair nearby the door. When Jess opened his mouth to say something Rory said:

"You go first see her. I bet she wants to see you first alone. Go on. I'll come later."

Jess nodded and walked in to the room. Liz was sitting in a bench looking gout of the window.

"Hey mom." Jess said.

"Jess. Oh I'm glad to see you" Liz rose up and came to hug him. He resisted at first. This was new to him. Finally he gave in and hugged her back.

"I'm here only for today and then I'm going back to Stars Hollow"

"I know. Luke told me. You like to live there, don't you?"

"Well it's only a shitty place, but there's things to make me stay"

"Ahh, you're talking about that girl.. What was her name.."

"What has Luke told you?.. Ugh.. her name is Rory. She's waiting in the hall"

"What's she doing in there? I want to see the girl who makes my rebel boy stay in that shitty town. Go and get her"

Jess walked out of the room and looked for Rory. She was no where in sight. When Jess turned around he saw Rory walking towards him with a coffee cup in her hand.

"You can't imagine how had it was to get this"

"Yeah. Come in, mom wants to see you"

" Ugh.. should I.. I'm not so good doing that.. I..shouldn't you t..."

"She wanted to see you, so come on.. She's not so scary now..."

"Umm.. ok.."

When they walked in, Rory saw a woman wearing hospital coat. She didn't really look like Rory thought she would. Maybe the few days in rehab-center were helping.

"Mom this is Rory, Rory this is my Mom."

"Nice to meet you Rory"

"As well, Ms. Danes"

"Ugh.. Call me Liz. Calling me Ms. Danes makes me feel old"

"Ok." Rory glanced quickly to Jess, who was staring out of the window. A smile formed to her face.

"So you are the girl who keeps my son in senses" Liz said smiling.

"Yeah, I think so."

"He has changed. I've been talking with Luke. He says that you have a good influence to him"

"Yes she has" Jess interrupted the two. Jess walked next to Rory and put his arms around her.

They talked a while but then there was a knock on the door. Same nurse that showed them the door walked in and said:

"I'm sorry but you should be leaving. It's getting dinner time"

"Yeah yeah... More that crappy veggie food. They don't even serve nice food... It was nice to meet you Rory"

"As well as you Ms. Danes," she said and Liz gave her a look "sorry, Liz"

"I'll see you next weekend Mom"

"You too Son."

They walked to the door, Rory was already in the corridor when Jess turned back and said

"I love you mom, Get better"

" I love you too son." She got up and gave him a hug.

Jess and Rory had got their stuff from the apartment and they were sitting in a bus back to Starts Hollow. They arrived there in the evening. They both had said that they'll be back on Monday, so Lorelai and Luke had gotten an exemption to school. They walked to the bridge in silence and sat down.

"So, you're going back next weekend"

"Yeah.. I know she wants me to. She's been treading me like trash, but there has been nice times as well. I want her to get off from drugs. And if that means going there every weekend I will."

"Aww. That's nice. Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, it's time for me and her to talk. But if you want you can."

"Well think about it later." She gave him a kiss and laid her head against his shoulder. Soon she had fell asleep. Jess smoothed her hair and watched her sleeping body. He started to fell tired too.

Jess waked up in the morning. He couldn't tell where he was. When he opened his eyes he saw Rory's blue eyes staring at him.

"Look at that sunrise. New day has come"

"Yeah", he said and looked up. New Day had come. To Rory and Jess and their relationship. What will happen is a mystery... But Jess didn't think about it. He enjoyed the beauty of Rory and the awesome sunrise.

**_LOPPU / THE END / FINITO / DAS ENDE / SLUT_**

**_AN:_** ... As I already said (well wrote) sequel to this is coming sometime soon. It's called Nightless Night. I know some parts of Jess were little OOC, but I don't really give a damn. And there's probably things that I didn't really explain...Tell me what you think of this story. Even if you'd tell me to stop, NO WAY! I'd write Nightless night anyway! But before my new story go read I drove all night, rated R! CU SOON! n-g


End file.
